<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget by theg4ycousin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039294">Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theg4ycousin/pseuds/theg4ycousin'>theg4ycousin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Lex is the worst brother, Supercorp implied, it's super short (not pun intended), kind of medieval times? maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theg4ycousin/pseuds/theg4ycousin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst thing people do is to forget that Lena Luthor does not forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is my first ever work published here. It's a super super short thing I wrote but I kind of liked it and wanted to share it.<br/>Also, I would really like to see Katie McGrath with a dagger.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena is a quick learner. And she also has an extraordinary memory. Once she learns, it just stays there... safe in the darkest place until it’s necessary again.<br/>
Sometimes people forget that. That what she learned; she will never forget. </p><p>And that is their biggest mistake. Forgetting, that’s it.</p><p>The first time she had a dagger, it was a stolen one from her father’s chest. They were traveling and she was bored, so she went around their tent investigation, she found it. It was buried under her robes. She held it in her hand, observing and analyzing. The weight. The feeling of the metal in her hand. The shape of the blade, and how the light reflected on its sharp edges.</p><p>The time, it was Lex’s dagger. He thought it was a good time to teach her how to use one. Just in case, he said. She was 8. He was a few days away of turning 18. Almost old enough to be a King. He took her to his training chamber and taught her how to grave it, how to move it quickly and quietly so the enemy wouldn’t notice her. He taught her that she should always, always, try to go for the neck. Or the abdomen, tilting it upward when you go in and downward when you go up. All this he said, all this she learned.</p><p>Now, again feeling the weight of a dagger in her hand, she was sure it wouldn’t be the last. She had taken it from Kara’s belt right before one of the soldiers pulled her away from their embrace. She has stashed it in one of the pocket she had made the seamstress put in the sides of her dress, the ones her mother said were useless.</p><p>She could see Kara and Alex from the corner of her eye. They were gaged and their hands were tied. She could see the hatred in Alex’s eyes, her sight unwavering from Lex’s head. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her back, the worry penetrating her bones and chilling them.</p><p>Lex was standing before her, talking and talking and talking. She wasn’t hearing. She knew that if she listened, the words would be in her head forever. Because she didn’t forget.</p><p>But people did. Lex did.</p><p>Lena took a step forward, Lex kept talking.</p><p>“Do you know, brother, what is the problem most people have?” She interrupted, ignoring the glare Lex sent her way. She didn’t bulge. She took two steps forward, getting closer to him. “They forget. And they think, or hope, the other person will also forget.” Two steps. She was almost nose to nose with him. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. She could feel his rage, almost as much as she felt her own. “But...” one more step and they were face to face, his chest heaving with anger. It one quick move, too fast for him to react, the dagger was in his chest.</p><p>His eyes and mouth opened in a silent scream. Tilt upwards, deep.</p><p>"But I don’t” Downwards and out.</p><p>Lena took one step back, watching as her brother, the King, tried desperately to stop the blood from leaving his body. “I remember every single thing, and that was always your downfall”</p><p>She heard his body hitting the floor, the gurgled noises of blood coming out of his mouth. But she didn’t see. She turned her back and made her way to Kara. Because she never forgets. And some things are better not knowing at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you stuck around, thank you so much!<br/>I hope you enjoyed the read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>